1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information processing and communication systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method and program code for the unattended processing of online content by a mobile information processing system operating in a low power mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in microprocessor design and manufacturing have led to the evolution of powerful computing platforms with small form factors, modest power consumption, and low heat dissipation. These platforms have been adopted for use in a wide variety of wireless-enabled mobile devices that include cell phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs, and laptop computers. Today, it is common a mobile user to travel with a laptop computer that is implemented with a wireless modem to access wireless local area networks (WLANs), such as those based on variations of the IEEE 802.11 specification, often referred to as WiFi. It is also becoming common for these same mobile platforms to now be implemented with similar wireless modems for accessing wireless wide area networks (WWANs). These networks are based on a wide variety of industry standards including two and a half generation (2.5G) wireless technologies such as global system for mobile communications (GPRS) and enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE). Third generation (3G) wireless technologies that are being implemented include universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) or wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA). Other 3G WWAN standards such as evolution-data optimized (EVDO), IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), wireless broadband (WiBro), high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), and high-speed uplink packet access (HSUPA) are in the process of being implemented, with fourth generation (4G) wireless technologies on the horizon.
Current laptop computers provide processing, storage, display and communications capabilities that rival desktop units, all in a reasonably lightweight package. However, returning these units to a full power state can take as long as a stationary system unless they are placed in standby mode. In some cases, these time delays can be lengthy even when the laptop is in a hibernation mode. As a result, the user is typically required to wait for their laptop to return to full power status before they can establish wireless network connectivity.
There are times when it is inconvenient, or takes too long, for a user to power-up their laptop when they simply want to connect to a network and retrieve on-line content such as their email or field service work orders. Furthermore, the ongoing need to be productive and efficient is now driving mobile users to demand that their messages and other content be immediately available, whenever they need it and wherever they may be. As an example, it would be advantageous for a mobile user's laptop to be in a low power mode, yet automatically connecting to a wireless network whenever, wherever, and however connectivity was available. It would monitor the user's online accounts, retrieving their messages and other predetermined content as it became available. The retrieved messages and content would be stored for immediate presentation as their laptop was being restored to a full power state. The user could then be able to review the stored content even before the laptop was fully powered up or operational. However, this ability does not currently exist.